The Sister
by island of Me
Summary: Sofia is here. Being a vampire and a witch is quite hard but she is in mystic falls for one thing, Stefan and Damon her brothers.


Oh how I dreaded to come back here. But here I am Mystic Falls. Everything is so different from when I lived here. The air smells so polluted and everything feels so unnatural. But I can smell something divine; it is making my blood warm up and my throat ache. My instincts take my head to the source of smell and I see a girl with long blonde hair sitting at a bus stop.

"Katherine" I say to myself and I walk slowly forward. I reach the young girl but stop behind a tree. I can smell a human but Katherine was a vampire. It cannot be her. As I emerge slowly from behind the tree the girl gets a fright and jumps up.

"Who are you?" she gasps as she staggers up to her feet.

"My name is Sofia, I am so sorry if I scared you it is just that I got separated from my parents and I don't know where I am." I finish speaking hoping that a put on a good innocent act.

"Oh its okay, my name is Elena and I live around here I could help you find your parents if you want. You don't look very old" She speaks very calm for someone who has just been scared.

"I'm only 13" I say as she waits for my response. Yeah 13, that's right. It has been a long time since I thought about how old I would be in human years. Because at the age of 13 I was turned and I have been asleep for over a century.

"Yeah. You're to young to be wandering around the streets at night. Trust me you wouldn't believe some of the terrible things that have been happening around here lately. Come on I'll drop you off." She finishes and I follow her through the woods to the car park and she opens the door of her car for me.

"Thankyou so much for doing this for me it is just that I heard a scream before and I could smell something awful and I got scared." I finished quickly and put on a fake choking sort of noise but as I was staring at Elena she was staring out the window looking very worried.

"So where do you live" she speaks still looking out the window

Um where should I say, I don't actually live anywhere around here but I cant arose suspicion about myself.

" Drop me of at the town hall, I can make my way home from there" I say as

she starts the car and we start to drive off. We soon reach the town hall and I slowly get out of the car.

" Are you sure you know where you are" Elena says as she starts up the car.

"Yes, I know where I am, Thankyou for helping me, Goodbye" I say and I walk away quickly.

Oh the taste of the blood running down my throat. It warms me up and satisfies my thirst. I can feel the pulse of my victim slowing down as I drain the life out of them. I can hear her moaning and trying to fight back but she is to weak and tired now and she will soon be dead. I drop her limp body on the floor. Her face is white to the bone and I can see the veins on her face.

"Oh you poor dear, I bet now you wish that you had just stayed home instead of going out and dying in the hands of a vampire" I sway my hands in front of me and chant

"Hes Voun huts ifous nort" and the cement floor beneath her swallows her body up. I feel myself getting weaker. Every time I do a spell it takes some of my energy out of me. Because I was born of a witch and turned into a vampire but for some reason I kept my powers and now every time I take someone's life away from them I feel faint and sick like the spirits above see it as a punishment for being a witch within a vampire body. Oh the dirty deed is over and now I can go back to what I came here to do.

The World is so different now since when I was here. I remember the dresses we wore the horses we rode and the games we played. But then something terrible happened. People were being murdered. They were all drained of blood and then one day I caught someone In the act. It was Lady Katherine. The lady that most of us looked up to. I was hiding behind the tree because I was afraid of being seen but I saw her pretend to fall over and a man came over to help her up but as soon as he reached he she leaped up and but into his neck. I was terrified and scared. I ran and ran through the dark forest, I could hear some screams in the background but then I felt something brush against my back and I stopped where I was.

"Hello Sofia, I didn't realise that you would be out so late and see me like this" Katherine said as she walked up towards me. How did she catch up to me so fast, I am the fastest runner in town?

"I don't know what you're talking about" I say quietly as she stares at me.

"Oh don't lie to me, I could smell you from a mile away, do you really think that I would let you see me like this and the get away" she says with a little bit of satisfaction in her voice.

I am absolutely terrified now. What is she going to do to me? Am I going to end up like those other people that she has killed?

"What are you?" I say in a terrified voice.

"Oh Darling, I thought that you would have figured that out by now, I read you a story about them only last month, come on and say it and I will let you live longer" she says

" You're a vampire" I gasp thinking about what I had just said.

"Yes, Yes your right a vampire, But I cant let you go and tell anyone especially your darling brothers."

I can hardly remember what happened next only that I felt a piercing feeling in my neck and I just blacked out and woke up in this century.

Katharine was the most evil in the world but that girl that helped me at the bus stop looked just like her. But she can't be, she is Katherine's double gainer.

"Sofia" I hear two voices say and I look up I say

" Stefan, Damon Hello Brothers"


End file.
